6- Kiss Bella Swan
by Clementine Buttersnaps
Summary: (Old username- dorkycorky88) The boys are restless. Quill has an idea- have a makeshift scavenger hunt. #1 take a picture with a stranger #2 steal a piece of silverware #3 dine and dash #4 "Do you have a little Indian in you?" #5 sneak into the movies. And the hardest one for shy Embry- #6 Kiss Bella Swan. Sounds fun right? Rated for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**To write Twilight fanfiction or to not write Twilight fanfiction? that is the question. And fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how good this) I have decided that I shall! Twilight is a forbidden fruit for me, so I almost didn't write this- But alas, here I be. This little gem came to me while I was out for a drive jamming to some music and I thought about Jake and the boys and what silly things they would come up with. And this was born. All human.**

** I read through this and hopefully fixed the mistakes in grammar. Let me know if I've missed anything.**

...

"Oh. My. God. I can't take this anymore. We've been here for two hours and the only thing we've done is watched you tune up the Rabbit and talk about how hot Bella looked yesterday. We need to do something." Said Quil.

Jake leaned away from the cars engine and sighed. "And what exactly is that? Talking about your newest made up girlfriend? You know who I'm talking about Embry, the chick from Canada?" Jake said grinning at Quil.

"Screw you man, Bianca was real. She had knockers this big." Quil says using his hands to gesture the unrealistic size of his fake girlfriends assets.

Embry laughs, "Yeah, just like Claudia was real. You remember him talking about her right, Jake?"

Jake puts his finger to his chin and pretends to think. "Wasn't that the one who lost her top at the beach and flashed Quil in exchange for his shirt?" Embry and Jake both burst into a fit of (totally manly) giggles.

"That's exactly the kind of behavior I would expect from a couple of sexually frustrated virgins." Quil exclaims throwing grease rags at both of his friends, who easily dodge them.

"Oh please, the only action you see is in your dreams." Jake said getting back to his engine.

"I may be sexually inexperienced, but I've got ladies in the bank my friend. I just have to decide which is the lucky one that's gets all of this." Quil says gesturing to himself.

"Yeah, your spank bank. If you lose your virginity before senior year I think I'll have a heart attack." Jake replies, his eyes barely leaving the machine in front of him.

"Whatever,"

"Very witty," Embry jokes.

"So, what was Bella wearing yesterday at the beach?" Quil goaded Jake. Bella was a sensitive subject for him, they've been best friends since they were in the crib and Jake thought he was in love with her.

Jake calmly set his wrench down on the bench and lunged after Quil, the two wrestled for a moment before Jake had him in a head lock.

"Odd or even?" Jake had a hold of Quil's leg hairs.

Quil struggled in Jake's hold trying to get away. This was how conflict was usually solved amongst the three boys. Wrestle a bit, get the upper hand and play Odd or Even. Jake usually went for the leg, Quil played dirty and went for the arm pits.

"No! I'm not playing!" Quil screeched struggling some more.

"Got a guess Emb?" Jake asked with a wicked smile on his face.

Embry chuckled, "I say even,"

"Quil, if you don't guess I'm gonna do it until you do. Odd or even?"

Quil quit struggling and sighed, "Odd," he said dejectedly.

In a quick movement Jake yanked on Quil's leg hairs and let him go. Quill yelped out in pain and rubbed at the tender skin of his leg.

"Ha ha! Six hairs! You lose Q!" Jake stood and helped Quil stand up.

"That was fun and all, but this is ridiculous. It's Saturday and we're here in this stupid garage. Let's do something!" Quil said throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"Like what?" Embry asked.

Quil thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "A scavenger hunt! My cousin got married last summer and her and her brides did a scavenger hunt for her bachelorette party, we'll come up with our own ideas though. Oh and we should have everything done before the bon fire tonight."

The other two boys thought about it for a moment. "I guess that could be fun, let's write some stuff down." Jake said cleaning off his hands. He grabbed a pen and paper and sat on the floor.

Nothing seemed too outrageous, but Embry was a little worried about #6- "Kiss Bella Swan". (He was surprised Jake didn't throttle Quil for suggesting that) Embry and Bella didn't have many conversations; Embry was insanely shy when it came to girls. And especially when it came to Bella, he has had a small crush on her since she blew back into town last summer. She was sweet and sassy and wasn't afraid to call the boys on their crap. And out of respect for Jake, Embry never sought out Bella's company. Even if his nerves would allow it. She always seemed to be there though, his silent companion while Jake and Quil were busy being Jake and Quil.

Truth be told he didn't even want to try and complete that task. What if after he kissed her he did something stupid, like ask her to marry him? No thanks.

"I don't know about number 6 guys, I mean, isn't she always hanging out with that Edward guy?" Embry asked trying to not let his voice squeak.

Jake made a noise of disgust, "He's been circling around her for a few months, last I heard he was too much of a pansy to make a move. Number 6 stays. Except I will kill both of you if you succeed." Jake said glaring daggers at his friends.

Quil ruffled Jake's hair, "Stop trying to look menacing, you just look like a constipated puppy." Quil said laughing as Jake swatted at his hand.

"Whatever lets go," Jake said picking up the paper and climbing into the car.

**#1- Take a picture with a stranger (without them knowing)**

Jake drove to Port Angeles under the guise that the town was bigger and would be easier to complete the tasks.

_Except for stupid number six. _Embrythought.

Jake parked down town and Quil pulled out his phone, Jake decided to go first.

They walked to the pier where the tourists hang out and Jake walked up behind an older man in a Hawaiian shirt. Quil got the phone ready and Jake pretended to be grabbing the dudes butt.

They walked around town for a few minutes when Quil spotted a younger woman walking in front of them. He gave his phone to Embry and then started dancing behind her while they waiting for the cross walk. Embry almost forgot to take the picture because he was too busy trying not to laugh at Quil, who was actively thrusting his hips and pretending to spank the poor woman who had the misfortune of standing in front of him. Embry took the picture of Quil mid pelvic thrust.

Embry decided to take a more subdued approach. He stood behind a little boy and put his two fingers up giving the kid bunny ears.

"C'mon, Emb, that was weak sauce!" Quil exclaimed slapping Embry on the back. "I expect you to step it up for the rest of this."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

**#2- Steal a piece of silverware from lunch**

The boys wondered into a small but crowed cafe and got a few sandwiches for lunch. The table was preset with cutlery so it didn't look too suspicious- they were only eating sandwiches after all.- They gave each other a serious look then picked their desired utensil- a fork for Jake, a butter knife for Quil and a soup spoon for Embry- and slowly stuffed them in their pockets.

Embry nervously looked around but everyone was too busy with their own meals to pay attention to the three Indian boys. Embry and the boys let out a small sigh of relief.

Which brings us to..

**#3- Dine and dash**

Quil sat back after he finished his sandwich and rubbed his full belly. "That was the best sandwich I'm not going to pay for." He whispered. Embry rolled his eyes at him. The friendly middle aged waitress came to the table and set down the bill, smiled at the three boys and went on her way.

Quil sat for a second, covertly glancing around the room before he rose from his seat gracefully and slowly made his way to the exit.

Jake took a last drink from his soda before he too stood up and shuffled out of the diner.

Embry at there for a moment. It wasn't as if he wasn't having fun with his friends, but this was still stealing. The money for this had to come somewhere; he might not have the best relationship with his mother but he understood what it was like having to live off her tips from the diner she worked at in Forks.

Embry looked out to the front to see if Jake and Quil were able to see him, they had gone around the corner when they exited the cafe. Embry pulled out his wallet and left some cash to cover the tab, and set the spoon back.

When he made it outside and to his friends he tried to look as guilty as possible. Quil and Jake both lightly punched his arms while they hoot and hollered.

"I didn't think you'd do it Emb! You do have some balls after all!" Quil said poking him all over his chest. Embry didn't correct him and he didn't feel guilty that he didn't actually follow through with the dine and dash.

**#4- "Do you have a little Indian in you?"**

"You guys are just begging to get arrested aren't you?" Embry asked Jake and Quil as they stood in the food court of the mall eyeing up potential targets.

"Shut up and just be cool for once will ya?" Quil said flippantly.

"Relax, Emb. No big deal." Jake said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm pretty sure sexual harassment is a very big deal. She could have a boyfriend, you guys would get your asses handed to you." Embry snickered.

"Shut up, look there's a cute one. We go one at a time, but stay out of sight so she doesn't see you." Quil said pushing Jake and Embry behind a fake tree.

"Who died and made you the boss of us?" Embry asked shoving Quil back a little.

"I'm the one who came up with the game. Just do it my way. Can you still see her?"

Jake and Embry looked around the tree a little and still had a clear view of the girl at the table. She was reading a book and looked like she didn't want to be bothered.

"Ok, I'll go first." Quil puffed out his chest and walked to the table. They couldn't quite hear everything he was saying but she invited him to sit with her. After a few minutes of them talking and laughing they heard Quil clear his throat and nervously say "Hey, you don't by chance have a little Indian in you, do you?" The girl looked at him with a confused look on her face before she answered in the negative. "Would Uh, would you like there to be?" Quil blurted out. It took the woman a moment to understand what he was saying before a look of disgust crossed her face and she reared back her hand and slapped Quil on the cheek.

Quil quickly grabbed his face and made a hasty escape and back to his friends. Once the shock wore off Jake and Embry erupted into boisterous laughter.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see you guys get through that ice queen." Quil said still holding his cheek.

Jake shrugged his shoulders and then made his way to the table. He didn't wait for be invited to sit. He introduced himself and then got right to the point. "Do you have-" the girl stuck her finger in his face. "If you finish that question I will scream for security." Jake jumped up and sprinted away from her table.

"Ok Embry, your turn." Quil said nudging Embry. "Seriously? You want me to go up to the same chick you guys just bothered not 5 minutes ago? She'll probably freak out before I even say hello."

"Give her a minute and then go." Jake supplied.

The boys watched her. Once her face didn't hold the scowl that was there since Jake left the table Embry made his way over to her. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at him.

Embry quickly sat in the seat that Jake just vacated.

"Wait, I just came over to apologize for my friends, we're doing this dumb scavenger hunt and using that line was one of the points."

The girl smiled brightly at him. "So if you win this one will you be a head of those two?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. But really, just I just thought I should tell you I was sorry about them picking you."

The girl glanced behind Embry, "Your friends are listening, ask me."

"Wh-what?" Embry sputtered.

The girl gave him a warm smile. "Say what you need to say, I think you're adorable; your friends kinda creep me out."

Embry let out a breathy laugh. "Jake isn't so bad, it's Quil, the first one, you gotta watch out for."

The girl leaned in and whispered in Embry's ear. "You better hurry, my boyfriend is meeting me in 10 minutes."

Embry peeked behind him, and sure enough, Jake and Quil were there listening and waiting. He turned back to the girl and tried to say his line with confidence. "Do you have a little Indian in you?"

The girl did her bit of saying no, "Would you like there to be?"

The girl gave him a mega watt smile. "Sure," Embry thought he was going to lose it when he heard the shocked coughing and choking noises coming from his friends. The girl pulled a pen from her purse and a piece of paper. "Here, give this to the first guy. It's my bosses number, she's a lawyer who specializes in sexual harassment. Tell him it's my number, but don't tell him I gave it to you." She gave him the paper and kissed his cheek, to which his face turned purple from embarrassment. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope you win."

Embry nodded at her, unable to speak for a moment. He got up and quickly made his way back to his friends.

Jake was standing there with his mouth gaping open and his eyes bulging, Quil had some kind of weird proud papa look on his face.

"Holy shit, Emb! You got her number?" Quil exclaimed punching Embry's shoulder in a manly display of affection.

Embry shrugged, "Yeah, not like I'll use it."

Quil snatched the scrap of paper out of his hands. "Mind if I take it?"

"Knock yourself out," Embry said calmly, but on the inside he was secretly hoping he was there when Quil decided to call the number.

"Nice!" Quill said coaxing a high five from Embry.

The boys wondered out of the mall in search of their final destination before they had to return to La Push. There was going to be a bon fire tonight and a few kids from Forks- and Bella- would be there.

**#5- Sneak into the movies**

The boys stood in the theater lobby and waited for a group of people to come so they could blend in-3 somewhat above average sized teenage Indian boys? No problem.-

Finally after what seemed like forever a small group of kids their age walked into the lobby after purchasing their tickets, the boys quickly got behind them and moulded into the group. Surprisingly the other teens paid no attention to them and before they knew it they were safely in the dark theater.

After a few minutes of listening to Quil and Jake quietly bragging about how easy it was to get inside, Embry's stomach started to knot up. His mind was at war, he was honest to a fault and no amount of justification from his friends was helping.

_"Do you know how much these movie stars make? Five bucks won't make a difference." -Jakes sage advice._

_"Stop being a puss," was Quil's eloquent response to Embry's worries._

So here he sat, intestines in a bind. What to do? What to do?

"Hey, Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom." Embry said awkwardly scrambling out of his seat.

"Thanks for the play by play, Emb." Quil scoffed.

Once in the lobby Embry made beeline for the ticket booth and paid for three tickets to the current showing.

**#6- Kiss Bella Swan**

The bon fire had been lit 30 minutes ago and Embry sat on the bleached out piece of driftwood watching Jake and Quil horse around on the beach, trying to get the courage to talk to Bella. All three were thankful when that stupid Cullen kid decided to stay home.

Jake and Quil had each spoken to her and seemed to chicken out, much to the satisfaction of Embry.

A large part of him was relieved when Jake's dad announced that the food was ready. The day was over, he didn't have to worry about trying to finish this stupid scavenger hunt. Or try and fool Bella into kissing him.

He sat there silently watching the waves lap on the shore, he has thought about kissing Bella before, many times, but there was no way he'd be able to do it today. If he kissed her, it was going to be for real.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" A sweet voice suddenly asked from behind him. And Embry congratulated himself for not jumping like a little girl.

He turned his head and took a moment to catch his breath, Bella Swan was standing behind him, she had one hand wrapped around her sweater clad waist and her other hand was fighting with her hair in the slight breeze, her brown eyes seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. _She was so beautiful_.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Uh, just thinking, I guess." He said blushing and turning his gaze back to the ocean and away from her sight. He wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous when he heard her soft footfalls in the sand coming closer to his perch on the driftwood bench.

She plopped down next to him and stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing her legs at the ankles. "Mind if I think with you?" She asked slightly nudging his shoulder with hers.

"S-sure," Embry stuttered.

"You're unusually broody, what are you thinking about? Maybe I can help."

Embry chuckled, "It's nothing bad, Quil decided that we had to get out of Jake's garage so he suggested a scavenger hunt of sorts."

Bella snorted out a laugh, "Yeah? I can imagine the things he'd come up with. Who won?" She asked peering into his eyes. Embry had to mentally shake himself, he could get lost in those eyes if he wasn't careful.

"Well, I guess we all tied. The time limit was before dinner."

"Hmm... So what did you have to do?" She asked digging her toes into the sand.

"Uh, we had to take a picture of ourself with a stranger without them knowing, steal a piece of silverware from a diner we ate at, dine and dash, and sneak into the movies, then uh, we had to ask a woman if she had a little Indian in her." Embry said his cheeks Turing crimson again.

"A little Indian in her?" She asked her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. _So adorable._

_"_Um, yeah- we had to go up to a girl and ask if she had a little Indian in her and when she said no we were supposed to ask if she wanted to." Embry said looking down at his shoes.

To hissurprise Bella barked out a loud laugh and threw her head back. "Don't tell me, that was Quil's contribution?" Embry nodded at her question. "Wait, did you actually do that?Oh my God, Embry! You didn't! That's terrible." She said it while she was laughing so Embry didn't feellike he was being scolded.

_"_I actually apologized to her," he said.

Bella turned to him and blinded him with her smile. "That does sound like you," she said softly. "What about the other things? I can't really see you doing them. You're too good, Embry."

Embry blushed under her compliment, "I, uh, put the spoon back when they weren't looking and paid for lunch. I also snuck back out of the theater and paid for our tickets." He said absently picking at his jeans.

Bella let out a small giggle that made Embry's eyes snap up to her face. "What did I say? You're just too good Emb, there should be more boys like you." She said almost sadly. Embry picked up on her tone and was upset. If that Cullen dick did something to hurt her...

"Are you- has Cul- Edward hurt you?" Embry choked out.

Bella's eyes bulged. "Oh! No! I just meant- I'm not with Edward, um, sorry; it's refreshing that even though your friends were doing those things you made up for it. That's all," she said blushing. "So is that it then? Public embarrassment and thievery?" She jokingly asked trying to lighten the mood.

"There was one more, but it doesn't matter now, times up." He said not meeting her questioning gaze.

"It can't be that bad, what is it?"

Embry sighed, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her, but looking at her now, with her biting her bottom lip, her eyes wide with curiosity he felt the words tumble out of his lips without permission.

"The last one was we had to kiss you,"

Bella blushed and Embry saw a hint of a smile on her lips before she turned her head away.

"It was Quil's idea, I swear I wasn't going to try anything. Not uh, without your permission, um, uh, never mind." He was rambling, and it frustrated him. His nerves were getting the best of him. This was the longest he and Bella had ever conversed and the lip biting thing was clouding his mind. He needed to get away.

"Do you not want to kiss me, Embry?" She questioned keeping her eyes on her feet.

Embry cleared his throat. "I didn't say that,"

Bella turned her head up to look at him for a moment. She sat up straighter and turned her body more to him. He was frozen in place as her tiny hands slowly cupped his cheeks, she leaned forward slightly, never breaking eye contact. And then after a moment, she closed her eyes and her lips were on his. It was short and so heartbreakingly tender it made Embry want to cry. For 5 seconds he was in heaven and Bella Swan was his.

She pulled away and touched her forehead to his. Some how during their short embrace, Embry had rested his hands on her hips. "I like you a lot, Embry- I'm sorry I just pushed myself on you."

"_You like me?" _Embryquestioned pulling his head back to look in her eyes. "Why? I'm so quiet and shy, and this is the longest conversation we've had."

Bella smiled at him, "Sometimes our best conversations are when we don't speak; Hanging out in Jake's garage watching him and Quil wrestle. Sitting on the beach watching Quil and Jake wrestle," she said with a laugh. "We don't have to talk, it's nice. I feel better just knowing you're there." She smiled at him. He stared at her, he must have taken too long to respond because she was pulling away with a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Can we just forget about that?" She asked with a forced smile, her face getting redder by the second.

"No! Uh, no, please don't be sorry. My, uh, mind was taking longer to load for a second... I like you too, Bella. I always have."

Bella smiled at him before taking his hand.

"Do you think we could try that again? You know, without me springing that on you?" She blushed. Embry decided that she was even more beautiful when she was blushing.

"I would really like to, but I- I'm not sure if you know this or not, but Jake has a huge crush on you and I-"

"Do you like me Embry?" Bella asked interrupting him.

Embry, not trusting his voice, simply nodded at her.

"Then can we please enjoy tonight before we worry about how us liking each other is going to affect anyone else?"

It was a reasonable request, and Embry's mother did raise him to respect women. And if his-_his- _woman want to kiss him again then who was he to deny her?

He slowly dipped his head and captured her lips once more, this time the kiss was a little more... _more. _Her hands fisted into his shirt and his hands weaved into her hair. Their lips moved together in a perfect rhythm and Embry pulled away first, breathing heavily.

"I'll talk to Jake tomorrow if you want, I'd really like to take you out soon. If that's ok?" Embry asked brushing his thumb on the back of her hand that was still clutched to his shirt.

Bella nodded her head. "Ok, that might be better."

Embry wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He was excited for what was hopefully the beginning of something with Bella.

And absolutely terrified it was the end of his friendship with Jake.

...

**Leaving this as "in progress" in case I decide to write the Embry telling Jake bit.**

**Odd or Even is a real game from my childhood my friends. Being a young girl with hairy arms and two step brothers that still lived at home had its downsides.**

**And can I get an "aww" for how Adorable Embry is? Righting all of their childish wrongs. What a sweetie. **

**I don't know about you but I love Bella/Embry (any wolf ) pairings. Even though he was human in this, I love them together. I hope I did them justice.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! After months I've decided to revisit this one shot and I've decided to tie a few things up.**

**Some time skips, but I've separated them (hopefully) so it shouldn't be too confusing.**

**...**

Embry fixed the collar to his white button up shirt for the fifth time, grateful the weather is warm; Bella had insisted they get married on the beach, right where they shared their first kiss. Embry didn't care, he'd get married in the nude in front of the tribal elders as long as Bella was by his side.

Jake is pacing inside the small white tent, he's been talking to himself and pulling out scraps of paper all morning. When Bella first approached Jake with the idea of him officiating the wedding he turned her down immediately. He had been accepting of their relationship, and after almost six years together he knew this day was coming. But the idea of Bella marrying someone that wasn't him broke his heart a little.

Bella had told Jake that besides Embry, he was the most important person in her life and she couldn't do this without her best friend.

So here he was, trying not to puke his guts up from nerves, waiting to marry off the girl he thought he might someday marry. Jake hasn't been a complete hermit, but he never kept a serious relationship. He played it off like he wasn't ready to settle down, after all, how pathetic does it sound to say you're waiting for your best friend to realize they love you?

"Shouldn't I be the one pacing and muttering to myself like a crazy person?" Embry asked, looking at Jake in the mirror. "Your job is easy, you even have a script!"

"All you have to do is repeat after me and say 'I do,' I have three pages of stuff I have to go through that Bella insisted on having. She wants to mix our traditions with her traditions. This has got me so backwards and tongue tied, I'm going to ruin the wedding."

Embry chuckled, he was always so easy going it unnerved Jake even more. "Relax, Bella wouldn't have asked you if she didn't think you could do it. Now suck it up and calm down." Embry said, making Jake roll his eyes.

"Knock, knock." Came a gruff voice before Charlie poked his head in the flap of the door. "Five minute warning. You boys better get out there. Good luck preacher man," Charlie said tossing a wink at Jake, causing him to resume the pacing and muttering.

"He'll be fine, sir." Embry said to Charlie, who was now staring at Jake like he grew a second head. He nodded dumbly and backed out of the tent.

Embry sighed and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Come on, let's get me married."

Jake took a deep breath and stood tall. "Uh, hey, before we get out there I wanted to just say that I'm happy for you two," Embry raised an eyebrow at this, Jake had been amicable at best most days regarding his relationship with Bella, him outright saying he was happy for them was unexpected. "I know I've been a dick about this for a long time, but I really am happy for you guys. Bells is a different person when she's with you, one I've never seen until after that bon fire. You make her happy; plus knocking her up kind of sets this thing in stone." Jake finished with a smirk.

"I didn't ask her because I got her pregnant." Embry replied defensively.

"I know, just trying to lighten things up. We were having a real Hallmark moment and it was freaking me out." Jake said, rubbing the top of Embry's head, ruffling his shoulder length hair.

"Alright 'preacher', let's do this." Embry said pushing passed his friend, making him hang his head and groan.

The walk from their dressing tent to the beach was short, but it still afforded Embry some time to think. His and Jake's friendship had come along way since he told him about kissing Bella. Jake had a temper tantrum and quit speaking to Embry for three weeks. Bella had finally had enough one day and told Jake if he didn't grow up and talk to Embry he was going to lose a great friend. She told him about how she was the one who instigated the kiss and that Embry had been concerned about Jake. She said she would always love Jake, just not in the way he wanted her to. He accepted it, but never stopped hoping she might change her mind.

He remembers the shock of his mothers drunk confession that Sam Uley was his half brother. After a few awkward conversations, Sam offered to let Embry take his spare room. His mothers drinking was almost a nightly occurrence, and she would often verbally abuse Embry and curse him for who his father was. Embry accepted straight way.

He almost laughed when he thought about Bella going away to college in Seattle. Her mother had pressured her into leaving the small town of Forks, and not making the same "mistakes" she did. Embry pushed her to go out of his own insecurities, he always felt like Bella was so high above him. Never understanding what she saw in him. Their goodbye was filed with tears- Embry will deny until his dying day that he shed a single tear- and kisses.

She made it until winter break- she came home for Christmas and registered at the local community college, and when Embry was ready they both went to Seattle the next year.

Jake takes his place and Embry stands next to him, they exchange nervous smiles before the music starts and Sam and Emily, the best man and maid of honor, begin their walk down the sandy isle. Embry steels himself, hardly paying attention as the remaining groomsmen and bridesmaids, made up of friends and family, make their way toward the alter.

The music changes and Sam bumps Embry's shoulder gaining his attention. When his eyes land on Bella, all the breath in his lungs has evaporated, the only thing he sees is this beautiful angel walking towards him. Her white dress is snug around the middle, putting her very pregnant belly front and center. Her skin is glowing and her eyes are bright. Charlie is next to her, patting her hand and whispering in her ear.

Suddenly she stands before him and Charlie is pressing their hands together. He kisses her cheek and takes his seat.

Jake breezed through the ceremony with no problems, Embry had forgotten to speak a few times, too caught up in the beauty before him.

Embry finally scooped Bella in his arms and kisses his wife.

...

The weather changed drastically after their wedding, and their son decided it was his time to arrive in the middle of the worst snow storm the area has seen in the last ten years.

They had been visiting Sam and Emily when Bella's water broke, and before that it had been snowing all afternoon, dumping 5 feet in a matter of hours, effectively snowing them in.

"You mind keeping your eyes on the ceiling, Uley?" Embry growled at his brother.

"I'm not _trying_ to look, Em. Emily needs my help holding her leg."

They had moved Bella to the spare room when her contractions got closer together. Emily had never been so thankful she decided to give nursing a try, she had helped deliver a few babies on the reservation, she was confident everything would be ok.

"Will you two please shut up!" Bella screamed as another contraction ripped through her.

"If he would just keep his eyes-" Embry started.

"Do you seriously think I'm enjoying this?" Sam bellowed. He was having a hard time, he had never seen so much blood in his life.

"Ok, Bella, I can see the head, one more big push!"

Bella screamed and crushed Embry's hand, giving everything she had. A soft cry filled the room.

"Oh Bella! He's beautiful!" Emily cried, wrapping the baby up and placing him on her chest.

Bella used her index finger to touch his soft face, "Hello, Samuel." She whispered, kissing the baby's forehead, completely missing the look of confusion and awe on Sam's face.

"Samuel Jacob Call, Bella wanted to name him after his uncles." Embry said patting his brother on the shoulder before turning to his wife and son.

He kissed the baby and then ran his fingers through Bella's sweaty hair. "You did so good, Bell." He said resting his forehead on hers.

...

Their house was filled with screaming children, running and jumping around the living room. Jake's five year old being the loudest. He's currently chasing Addison, Embry and Bella's four year old, around the living room trying to get a few hugs and kisses from her.

"You better watch your boy, Jake. He kisses my little girl I won't have a problem locking him in my basement." Embry remarks, taking a quick sip of his beer. He looks around for Sam, he just turned seven, and has discovered if he helps with dinner, Bella and his aunts give him a few scraps for the stove. He can usually be found there.

"What can I say, the boy takes after his studly dad," Jake says puffing out his chest. Embry and Quil roll their eyes.

"Give it back!" Quil jumps up from the couch to break up his four year old boys up, they each had airplanes, but had managed to lose one, sharing was a word not in their vocabulary.

Not too long after Samuel was born, a baby boom had happened in the family. Jake had met Charity when her car broke down and the tow truck brought her to Jake's garage. They got married six months after their first date and had Abigail not long after.

Quil had some how convinced Leah Clearwater to go out with him. They had only been together a few months when she got pregnant with the boys.

Sam and Emily tried for three years to get pregnant, but decided it was time to adopt. They had just made the adoption of a sweet six month old baby girl official when Emily found out she was pregnant. Having 2 children under the age of two was hard, but Emily was a natural mother.

Embry looked around the house, his best friends were still with him, he had the woman of his dreams in the kitchen and his children that he adored. He has never been more thankful for boring days in Jake's garage.

**... **

**Not a lot of dialogue here, I hope I didn't lose too many people, I tired, but it just didn't fit. I wanted to kind of glide through the years from their first kiss, to marriage and babies. **

**And I'm sorry I made Jake so gloomy and pathetic about Bella marrying Embry, I didn't mean to go there, it just happened.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this is terrible, I just wanted to finish it for you guys. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
